Minor characters/Into the Wild
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Into the Wild. Characters Tabby queen with distinctive black markings |affie = ThunderClan queen |hist =The tabby queen appears around the bramble bush that is the nursery. She exchanges a friendly lick between the ears of a ginger she-cat before entering the nursery. She murmurs to the kits squealing inside. }} Small tabby |affie = ThunderClan kit |hist=Firepaw notices a group of kits tumbling in the dust, and Yellowfang watches the kits as they play, seemingly alarmed. The small tabby declares for Brokenstar to feel his teeth, leaping onto the back of a little gray-and-white kit. They bundle towards the Highrock before the tabby is heaved off the gray-and-white kit. The little tabby cannons into Yellowfang with a squeak, causing Yellowfang to snap at the kit to stay away. The tabby takes one look at her then turns tail and runs, hiding behind a tabby queen. Firepaw tells Yellowfang that it's hard for the kits to be stuck in camp, but Yellowfang doesn't care how restless they are, insisting that Firepaw keep them away from her. Later, a group of young kits scramble out of the nursery to watch the apprentices pass, and Firepaw recognises the small tabby sitting with the other kits. They gawk at the apprentices bringing in fresh-kill and the small tabby declares he cannot wait to start his warrior training, as he is going to be the best warrior the Clan has ever seen. Firepaw feels proud of the kits' admiring comments. }} Little gray-and-white kit tom |affie = ThunderClan kit |hist = Firepaw notices a group of kits tumbling in the dust, and Yellowfang watches the kits as they play, seemingly alarmed. A small tabby declares for Brokenstar to feel his teeth, leaping onto the back of the little gray-and-white kit. They bundle towards the Highrock before the tabby is heaved off the gray-and-white kit. }} Tabby queen |affie = ThunderClan queen |hist = A small tabby kit is scared by Yellowfang and hides behind the tabby queen. She glares across the clearing at the prisoner. }} Fluffy gray kit |affie = ThunderClan kit |hist = A group of young kits scramble out of the nursery to watch the apprentices pass. The fluffy gray kit, no more than two moons old, sits next to a small tabby, a black kit, and a tortoiseshell. The kit asks if an apprentice they see is Firepaw, the former kittypet, to which the black kit confirms the gray kit's suspicion. Firepaw feels proud of the kits' admiring comments. }} Tiny black kit |affie = ThunderClan kit |hist = A group of young kits scramble out of the nursery to watch the apprentices pass. The tiny black kit sits next to the other kits, and a gray kit asks if one of the apprentices they see is Firepaw, the former kittypet. The black kit declares it is and says to look at his orange fur. Firepaw feels proud of the kits' admiring comments. }} Small tortoiseshell |affie = ThunderClan kit |hist = A group of young kits scramble out of the nursery to watch the apprentices pass. The small tortoiseshell sits next to the other kits watching Firepaw. The tortoiseshell comments that others say Firepaw is a good hunter, and notes he looks a bit like Lionheart. They ask Firepaw if he is as good as the golden-furred warrior. Firepaw feels proud of the kits' admiring comments. }} Black RiverClan queen |affie = RiverClan queen |hist = Runningnose tells a story about how Twolegs have stopped access to a plant that cures kitten-cough, so now kits needlessly die. The black RiverClan queen growls that it would have never happened during the time of the Great Clans. }} Silver tabby |affie = Clan |hist =Runningnose tells a story about how Twolegs have stopped access to a plant that cures kitten-cough, so now kits needlessly die. A black RiverClan queen declares it would have never happened during the time of the Great Clans. The silver tabby agrees, declaring the Great Clans would have killed all Twolegs that dared enter their territory. They also state that if TigerClan still roamed this forest, Twolegs would never have built so far into their territory. Spottedleaf replies to them that they wouldn't have territories there either if the Great Clans still roamed this land. }} Tortoiseshell RiverClan queen |affie = RiverClan queen |hist = Brokenstar announces during a Gathering that the other Clans should allow ShadowClan to hunt in their territories. The tortoiseshell queen cries that this is unprecedented, declaring that the Clans have never shared hunting rights before. }} Grizzle silver tabby |affie = RiverClan |hist =During a Gathering, Crookedstar announces he has given ShadowClan hunting rights in RiverClan. His Clan protests, with the grizzled silver tabby crying that they were not consulted. }} Huge gray tom |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist =When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, the tom is seen being clawed and bitten at by Frostfur and Goldenflower. }} Black warrior |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist =When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, the black warrior is locked in a fierce tussle with Darkstripe. }} Tortoiseshell |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist = When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, the tortoiseshell is nipped at by the elders Smallear, Patchpelt and One-eye. The tortoiseshell fights against them with twice their speed and ferocity. }} Tabby warrior queen |affie = ShadowClan warrior queen |hist = When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, Firepaw catches the much larger queen and bites her leg. She yowls and turns against the apprentice, lashing with her sharp claws and teeth bared, lunging at Firepaw's neck. The tom ducks to avoid her bite, and the tabby queen cannot match his speed. Firepaw claws her back until she squeals and struggles away from him, rushing headlong into the thick undergrowth surrounding the ThunderClan camp. }} Tabby |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist = When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, Bluestar fights the tabby. He struggles to escape but is held so tightly and clawed so fiercely that Firepaw knows he will bear the scars from this for many moons. }} Scrawny tortoiseshell |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist = When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, the tortoiseshell slices down on Firepaw's side before leaping on top of him. Firepaw fights to escape the tortoiseshell's grasp before she rakes his belly with hind paws. Firepaw feints defeat and the tortoiseshell grips him triumphantly and begins to seek her teeth into his neck. Firepaw jumps up, flinging the tortoiseshell away. The apprentice is on the tortoiseshell in an instant, plunging his teeth into the winded warrior's shoulder. The bite sends the tortoiseshell wailing into the undergrowth of ThunderClan camp. }} Black tom |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist =When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, towards the end of the battle, Ravenpaw and Graypaw lash out at the black tom until he runs howling into the bushes. }} Dawncloud's kits |hist = When Yellowfang brings ThunderClan cats ShadowClan's elders to help rescue stolen ThunderClan kits, she introduces Dawncloud and mentions that she had two kits that died while driving out WindClan. Dawncloud explains she doesn't want to lose anymore of her kits as her motivation to help drive out Brokenstar. }} Kin Mother: :Dawncloud: Half-siblings: :Blossomkit: :Swampkit: Grandmother: :Featherstorm: Uncles: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Half-uncles: :Raggedstar: :Scorchwind: Cousins: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: :Brokenstar: :Rowanclaw: :Cedarheart: :Lavenderkit: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Lightkit: :Pouncestep: :Shadowsight: |''See more''}} Silver tabby |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist = During the battle to rescue ThunderClan kits from ShadowClan, Firepaw grasps the silver tabby but is shaken off. The warrior turns on him, grasping the apprentice with claws as sharp as black-thorns. Firepaw manages to sink his teeth in, and the silver tabby's yowl indicates he bit a tender spot, so Firepaw bites harder. The silver warrior sceeches again before pulling himself free and running into the bushes. }} Young ShadowClan apprentice |affie = ShadowClan apprentice |hist = During the battle to rescue ThunderClan kits from ShadowClan, the young apprentice leaps at Firepaw from the edge of ShadowClan camp. He is clearly fearful as his soft kitten fur is fluffed up. Firepaw batters the apprentice away, saying this is not his battle. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages